Lexie
Biography Season 12 (12.9) * 23 years old from Texas. She started dancing at around 3 years old, and actually didn’t make her college pom squad when she tried out for it. Rejection isn’t fun, and when somebody tells you no, it isn’t easy, but what she’s learned is most of the time, it doesn’t work out the first time. She thinks that makes it sweeter when you reach that goal at the end. She didn’t feel like she was done dancing after graduation, so she tried out for the Dallas Mavericks. She loved being a part of the NBA, the fans were great, but she felt like she had accomplished what she wanted to do there, and it was time for her to try out for the Cowboys. She doesn’t have much free time, because she currently works as a medical scribe. She’ll go to work in the morning, come home, and get ready for training camp. Rejection hurts, but how you can move on from that is either you can give up or you can realize that you do have a dream, and being able to say I’m a DCC would be an absolute dream come true. Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 7 Season 12 (12.1) * Definitely big hair, and a big smile more than anything. (12.4) * When we walked into the new dance studio, it was a ‘heck yeah!’ moment. Getting pumped up, and it was really awesome. (12.6) * To have Kelli give me that linebacker award feels absolutely amazing. You know, that’s something I’m going to hold on to if I have tough days ahead, I just always need to remember this moment. (12.9) * Biography (12.13) * Kelli just put us in our spots and I could just see the little smile on her face, and I was like ‘say it, say it, please say it.’ And she did. * It’s kind of like getting the celebrity treatment. It’s not every day I get my hair and makeup done. I wish it was, but it’s not. So, I’m really looking forward to today. * Wearing this uniform right now is a testament to never giving up on your dreams. You know, always keep pushing, always keep working for it. You just really have to never give up on something if you really, really want it. Commentary Season 12 (12.4) * “What’s the girl in the blue short’s name?” – Mia Greenhouse, “Lexie.” – Sarah Gourley, “She’s cute.” – Mia * at end of performance Hit you end pose and freeze. Don’t do things so big you knock yourself off balance. – J (12.6) * I don’t think you need floatation devices. – K fittings * “This makes me feel better about Lexie and Alexis.” – K * “Lexie, you get my linebacker award on this. You… she exploded out. Show them the first couple of eight counts. Bam, that right there. That’s what I’m talking about. She just broke through the line and got to the quarterback.” – K (12.7) * “Lexie, I would have cut you.” – Kitty Carter (12.8) * Cameos “Good. Cute.” – Photographer, “Lexie, you are very photogenic.” – K (12.9) * Lexie, you had a little breakout moment where I really liked your style. – J/ Yeah, Lexie, you started strong. You grabbed my attention right off the bat. – K (12.12) * “I think it’s Lexie, and her kicks look really low.” – J (12.13) * I’m watching Lexie. Nice ‘hair-ography.’ – K Other Season 12 (12.1) * Her picture is shown when Kelli mentions dancers coming from other NBA teams * Shown dancing when Melissa Rycroft mentions getting excited by seeing a great dancer (12.3) * Correctly names the NFL Commissioner at panel interviews (12.6) * Shown introducing herself to Meredith Land at media training * Misconstrues media day question about her favorite rookie (player) as being about who her favorite rookie candidate was (12.7) * Shown having a conversation with someone at VA hospital (12.8) * Final cameo shown on screen (12.13) * Locker room cameo photo shown Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:S12 Rookie Category:3 years